


Lists

by casandraderolo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Christine liked lists





	Lists

Christine has a lot of lists.

 

Lists of musicals she needs to listen to, lists of her friends favorite things, to-do lists, lists for groceries, lists of the number pi, lists of recipes she and Jeremy need to try, lists of stores that she hates, lists of stores that she loves, lists of her favorite numbers, lists of her least favorite letters. 

 

Christine liked lists.

 

Lists gave her mind something to focus on, lists gave her hands something to do when she wrote them down, lists helped her remember, lists gave her something to think about.

 

Christine liked lists. 

 

Lists helped her do a lot of things.

  
Lists where good.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like lists
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
